


Yellow Gauntlets

by AzMoAn



Series: SS AU [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	

Yellow Gauntlets

* * *

**_AKA: Yang Xiao Long_ **

* * *

"You mind telling us what you're doing here, Blondie?" Melanie Malachite glared at the yellow haired girl.

"Oh come on, Meli." Yang Xiao Long smiled. "I thought we were friends now."

"You're friends with Junior," Melanie replied, narrowing her eyes. "Not us."

Milita Malachite walked up. "Especially after what happened the first time you came here."

"Oh you mean when I beat you guys into the ground." Yang laughed. "Good times."

"I will destroy-"

"Girls." Junior walked up to girls quickly. "Don't trash the club." He looked at the twins. "I'll take it from here."

"Whatever." The twins walked away.

"You really should try to keep them under control Junior." Yang said.

"And you should try to not set them off." Junior replied, turning around. "What do you want from me anyway? I've told you everything you want to here. There's no more info for you to get here."

"I wouldn't say that." Yang held up her scroll, the picture of a prison clearly shown on it. "What's this place?"

Junior stared at the picture, shock clearly on his face. He composed himself and stared Yang in the eye.

"I don't know."

* * *

_**Age:** _ _**17** _

_**Height: 5'8" (1.73 meters)** _

* * *

"Are you sure, Junior?" Yang asked, dropping her playful tone. "You know I don't like it when you lie to me."

"I-I'm sure."

"Hmm..." Yang studied him. "That's a shame." She punched him into the counter. "I thought you promised not to lie to me anymore."

"Why are you so interested in this place?" Junior asked standing up. Melanie and Militia ran to guard him from the crazy blonde.

Yang smiled bitterly. "My little Ruby is there."

"Ruby?" Junior repeated before finally realizing who it was. "Ruby Rose?"

"Who else?" Yang laughed before glaring at him. "And I know you know something." The gauntlets clicked.

"I don't!"

Yang smirked. "Your funeral."

* * *

_**Semblance: Draws Strength from Hits** _

* * *

Milita attacked first flying foreword with incredible speed and was quickly followed by Melanie.

Yang blocked Milita, but had her feet knocked out from underneath her by Melanie. Yang grabbed Melanie and flipped her over her shoulder and slammed her into the ground.

Milita ran at her, claws extended at her face. Yang moved out of the way and, grabbing one of Milita's arms, swung the other twin around and sent her flying back to Junior.

"Anything else you want to try?" Yang asked, smiling dangerously.

"Fine, Blondie." Junior bent down to help Milita up. "The most I know is they sometime load prisoners up at the dock and airlift them to the prison, so it's harder to escape."

"What dock?" Yang asked, checking her gauntlets.

"I don't know." Yang made a fist at Junior. "I swear I don't! I just know that's what they do, and it usually happens at 6!"

 _Six..._ Yang thought before racing out of the club.

* * *

_**Threat Level: SL** _

_**Note: Physical Force is not recommended. Subject becomes stronger if met with brute force.** _

* * *

The dock was incredibly empty.

Yang looked around the dark area. The ships were silent, the buildings locked, and the lights flickering on and off.

Yang looked for any guards or any transport that would help her find Ruby before her sister was taken to this inescapable prison.

"Hey you hear about what happened at the prison?" Yang heard someone say.

"Yeah, that riot right. Somehow one of the prisoners got out."

"And those two new inmates were helping the escapee."

"Did they catch 'em?"

"Yeah. Thank Dust. Can't have any of those wackos running around."

Yang silently listened to the conversation going on between the two guards.

 _A prison break..._ The blonde thought to herself. _So this is the place._

"What do you think of that new one?" Yang listened even closer now.

"The one with the scythe? Freaky. You know when that riot went down, she was laughing like she knew who did it."

"Weirdo."

"You're talking about a crazy criminal in a place for crazy criminals."

"True." The guard laughed. "Still its for the best. No more Ruby Rose-"

Yang flew out from her spot and let her fist connect with the guard's face.

"What the-" the other guard looked at her. "Ruby's sister?!"

"Yep." Yang smirked. "Now," the blonde posed, ready to strike. "Tell me how to get my sister back."

"How 'bout you go meet her yourself." Someone else said.

* * *

_**To Defeat: Catch Subject off Guard. Reaction Time is slow due to semblance abilities. Two other partners are also recommended.** _

* * *

Yang looked around before something slammed into her gauntlets and send her reeling back.

Immediately, a containment unit slammed shut with her in it.

"What the hell!" Yang shouted.

"Calm down Blondie." A silver haired boy walked up. "You're seeing your sister again. Be happy."

Yang glared.

"Oh well, worth a shot." The boy smiled and closed sealed the unit, leaving the blonde in darkness.

"Have a nice trip."


End file.
